


Definitely Not Love

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lister and Rimmer are in a relationship but it's definitely not love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Not Love

            It wasn’t love. That much they knew. Years of being in deep space has made them too bitter to feel that emotion, let alone for one another. Also Rimmer didn’t believe in love, and Lister was still in love with Kochanski.

            So it definitely wasn’t love.

It wasn’t love that drew them into the same bed every night. It wasn’t love that made them pant, and moan, and bite, and scratch. It wasn’t love that made them sweat.

            It wasn’t love that made Lister smile a little when Rimmer organized his shoes or when he studied for his Astronavigation exams for the hundredth time.

            It wasn’t love that made Rimmer tolerate Lister’s humming or stupid games with the Cat. It wasn’t love that convinced Rimmer that he should join them sometimes.

            It wasn’t love that made them sometimes hold hands in bed or under the table.

            It wasn’t love that stopped them from making those passionate nights a onetime thing.

            It wasn’t love that made Rimmer jealous when Lister pined after Kochanski.

            It wasn’t love that stopped them from lying to the Cat and Kryten when they were caught naked in Lister’s bed. It wasn’t love that stopped them caring what the Cat and Kryten might think.

            It wasn’t love that made Lister have nightmares of Rimmer leaving to become Ace again. It sure wasn’t love that made him grip Rimmer as tight as he could to prove to himself that the hologram was still there beside him.

            They knew it wasn’t love. After all Lister was in love with Kochanski and Rimmer didn’t believe in love.

            So it wasn’t love, at least that’s what they told themselves.

 


End file.
